The invention relates to an endoscopic sewing instrument.
In conventional endoscopic sewing instruments, such as that shown in European Patent Document EP-A1 0 482 881, a curved needle is passed through tissue and turned in the direction of its bow to make a stitch. The needle is removed from the tissue using a forceps and the needle is taken out of the sewing instrument after use.
A problem with conventional sewing instruments is that the forceps are used after each stitch to remove the needle from the tissue. To make a plurality of stitches therefore requires multiple operations for each stitch, that of moving the needle through the tissue and then grasping the needle with forceps to remove the needle from the tissue. These multiple manipulations for each stitch can lead to fatigue on the part of the surgeon and extend the length of the surgery.
There is therefore a need for an endoscopic sewing instrument that allows several stitches to be performed serially, without requiring the additional steps of grasping the needle with forceps after each stitch.
This and other needs are fulfilled by the present invention which provides an endoscopic sewing instrument comprising a plurality of rolls with at least one of the rolls being drivable, and a helical :needle connectable to a thread and having at least one winding. The needle is positionable between at least two of the rolls so as to be driven by rotation of the rolls.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.